Twisted Fate
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: Slayn stays with Hugh and annoys a few people
1. Chapter 1

  
DBF: Hi all! Yay! This is my first Growlanser fic! I'm so happy! (Closed anime eyes with a peace sign) This fic is dedicated to my very bestest best friend in the whole wide freakin' universe VTM! As I said this was my first Growlanser fic so please no flames…Thanx!  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THIS STORY!….Well accept for the stuff that gets burned down..the girl Adaline..the grandma..basically anything that doesn't have to do with Growlanser…NOW ON WITH THE STORY! 

SPEECHLESS

CHAPTER ONE

In parts of the world it was a very nice and fortunate evening. However, other places weren't that lucky. There was a freak flood incident in Rolandia. A certain green clad young man was helping to make the final repairs.

"Put in nail...clank with hammer...and…done!" the man said as he set down the hammer and wiped some sweat off his forehead. Suddenly an old lady walked up to him.

"Mr. Hugh Foster?" the lady said.

"Hmm…?" the guy said as he turned around. The lady bowed.

"The people of Rolandia and myself are so grateful that you came here and stayed with us for two and a half years to help get this place back to it's normal self." The lady said.

"Oh think nothing of it! I was glad to help!" Hugh said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Grandma! Grandma!" a young voice came.

"Huh…?" the elderly lady said as she turned around. She noticed her grandchild running up to her. The young girl looked to be around thirteen. She had short red unruly hair with a long white dress on. Her skin was fairly dark and a little muddy.

"Adaline…what is it dear?" the grandmother said. Adaline blushed a little bit.

"I…have something for the nice man…" she said.

"Oh?" the lady said.

"Hmm..." Hugh said as he looked at the little girl. He leaned down slightly so he was eye level with Adaline.

"Hello there…" he said.

"Um…hi…thanks for all you've done…" she said. Hugh smiled.

"No problem!" he said while rustling her hair a little bit. Adaline smiled. She then held out something.

"This is for you...I made it myself..." Adaline said. Hugh looked at the little trinket that Adaline held in her hands. It was a beautifully hand-carved jewelry box. It had an intricate design with small gems and shells embedded in it.

"It's very nice...thank you...but you worked so hard making it that I don't wanna take it from you..." Hugh said.

"No! I want you to have it!" Adaline said. "It's a present from me!"

Hugh looked upon her pouty little face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay! Okay!" he laughed.

"Yay!" Adaline said happily. Hugh accepted the gift.

"Now can you stay with us!" Adaline asked.

"Adaline!" the grandmother said.

"Sorry grandma..." Adaline said. Hugh laughed a little.

"I'd love to, but I can't...I promise I'll come to visit though.." Hugh said.

"Yay!" Adaline said hugging Hugh. A few moments later they departed. Hugh stood up.

"Well...I must be going now...take care!" Hugh said as he walked away.

"Bye!" Adaline said. The grandmother simply waved. When Hugh was a good distance away...he teleported out of Rolandia and to a field. Hugh spotted a nice big weeping willow and laid down under it. He put his hands underneath his head. One leg was bent, the other remained straight. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Ah…and now for some much needed rest.." he said as he slowly drifted off.

Meanwhile….

A young lady in a priestess outfit sat in front of a statue in a shrine. She was in a praying position. Her eyes were lightly closed.

"Please…great spirit of the moon...help me to do what needs to be done..." the girl whispered softly. She then sighed. Suddenly the doors to the shrine burst open.

"Miss Yayoi! Your services are needed!"

Yayoi turned around.

"Yes?" she said.

"Miss…We're getting a very strong signal at this location..." the attendent said as he handed Yayoi a piece of paper. Yayoi looked the address over.

"Ah...yes...Very well.." she said as she got up. She headed towards the location.

'I wonder what mister Slayn did this time..' she thought.

Slayn's house…

Raimy was flying all over the place.

"AHH! HELP! HELP!" Raimy screamed.

"Raimy! Chill...I can handle this!" Slayn said running around.

"Chill...Chill...Funny you should say that dark master!" Raimy said.

"Oh shut up!" Slayn said.

A few hours later….

Yayoi came up to the where the house was.

"Hmm...Funny...There should be a house here..." she said. Suddenly Raimy flew up to Yayoi.

"Yayoi! Yayoi!" Raimy said.

"Oh...Raimy…What happened? Where's the house?" Yayoi questioned

"Umm...Slayn kinda...burned it down..." Raimy said.

"What!" Yayoi said. "How!" She spotted Slayn and marched up to him. Slayn saw Yayoi.

"Oh...Hi Yayoi.." Slayn said.

"Hi my ass! This is the fifth house that you burnt down this past month! What did you do this time!" Yayoi yelled.

"Whoa…Whoa...Calm down Yayoi…" Slayn said.

"Calm down...CALM DOWN! The first house was started by a toaster! Then there were those fire arrows that were mysteriously over-looking over the second house."

FLASHBACK…

Slayn was sitting on the couch slumped over.

"…I'm bored…" he said. A few moments later a lightbulb went off over his head..then crashed down. "Ooh! I know! I know!" he said getting up and jumping up and down. He ran to his room and got the magical fire arrows and ran outside. He climbed a tree and sat on a branch. Then he started firing them at the house.

"TIMBER!" Slayn yelled as he pulled one back on the bow and let it loose.

"OW! DAMMIT!" came a distant voice.

"…Uh…whoops…I think that was a bit too far…Sorry Victor!" Slayn apologized. Just then the arrow flew back and hit him in the leg.

"OUCHIES!" Slayn said as he did a face plant on the ground.

END OF FLASHBACK…

"Then the third house you got curious with a lighter! Then the fourth house you thought that the fire place was a sauna!"

FLASHBACK…

Slayn was sitting in a hot tub by the fireplace in his own home.

"Ahh…This was the perfect place to put this!" he exclaimed. A few moments later Slayn got out of the hot tub and went over to the fireplace. "And now for the relaxing sauna!" he said as he got in. A few more moments later he smelled something. "Ooh! I smell chicken!" Slayn said licking his lips. Then a few seconds later it dawned on him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M ON FIRE! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Slayn yelled as he rolled all over the house spreading the flames.

END OF FLASHBACK…

"And now what!" Yayoi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Relax! Relax! It was nothing really!" Slayn said.

"Nothing…NOTHING!" Yayoi said.

"Heh...heh...Now now...no need to blow a gasket!" Slayn said.

"GRRRR! SLAYN WE CAN'T JUST KEEP PUTTING YOU IN DIFFERENT HOUSES! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Yayoi screamed. Slayn gasped.

"Oohh…Yayoi…you swore…" Slayn said.

"SLAYN!"

"He was grilling in the house….and then he sat on it…." Raimy said. Yayoi sweat dropped.

"…Grilling...in the house.." Yayoi repeated.

"Yup! That's what he was doing!" Raimy said. Yayoi growled a little as she whacked Slayn upside the head.

"Ouch!" Slayn said.

In the field….

Hugh slowly stirred. A few moments later a wind faerie flew over to him. Hugh sensed it and slowly sat up.

"What is it?" he asked. "Uh...huh...uh...huh…WHAT! ANOTHER ONE!" Hugh yelled. The wind faerie got scared by the yelling and took off. He got up and started walking towards Slayn's house.

Two days later….

Hugh finally arrived at Slayn's "house."

"What the…Geez…he really did a number on this one…" he said looking around. "What the heck did he do this time?"

Raimy flew up to Hugh.

"He was grilling in the house…and then he had a rump roast…" Raimy said.

"Huh…" Hugh said looking around for the voice. Raimy then flew in front of him.

"Silly…It's Raimy!" Raimy said.

"Oh..Of couse..Hi!" Hugh said.

"Yay! Raimy's so happy Hugh finally noticed her!" Raimy said. Hugh smiled

"…Wait…So what exactly did you mean…rump roast?" he asked.

"Raimy saw him sit on the grill…" Raimy said. Hugh sweatdropped.

"…He…did what…" Hugh said.

"He sat on the…Huh…Hugh…where are you going?" Raimy asked. Hugh walked up to Slayn. Slayn noticed Hugh.

"Oh..hi Hugh!" Slayn said. Hugh just whacked Slayn upside the head. Slayn put a hand to his head.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Slayn asked.

"…For being an idiot…" Hugh replied.

"………………….Hey!" Slayn said. Hugh just shook his head and walked away.

"Wait! Hugh..Where are you going?" Slayn asked.

"…Away from you…" Hugh said.

"…Why…What's wrong with me?" Slayn asked.

"…No comment…" Hugh said. Just then Yayoi noticed Hugh and walked up to him.

"Hi Hugh…" she said. Hugh looked up.

"Oh…hi Yayoi…" he replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"A wind faerie reported to me what happened…" Hugh said.

"Oh…I see…" Yayoi replied. "Well anyway..I better go and check on Slayn now…see ya…" she said as she walked over to Slayn. Hugh just sighed.

"…Yeah…Whatever…" was all he could say. Suddenly Raimy flew up to Hugh and sat on his shoulder.

"Raimy senses tension in the air…" she said.

"Huh?" Hugh said.

"What's wrong?" Raimy asked.

"…Nothing…Nothing at all…" Hugh said.

"…Uh…huh…" Raimy said.

"What!" Hugh said.

"…Not saying a word…" Raimy said.

"…Okay then…" he said. Raimy flew off. Hugh crossed his arms.

"…Hmph…I am not tense…" Hugh said with a pout.

"…Sure…" a random wind faerie said.

"…Yeah…We all know you're little secret…" a second wind faerie said.

"…Heh…heh…" a third said. Hugh grew an anger mark outside of his head.

"Slayn…How are you doing?" Yayoi asked.

"…Fine…Although…my ass hurts a little…" Slayn said.

"Well…I'd think so…I mean you did sit on a grill after all!" she said.

"…Yeah…I guess that was pretty stupid of me…huh…" he said.

"…Well…yeah…a little…" Yayoi responded. Suddenly they heard a loud screaming in the background.

"Huh?" Yayoi and Slayn said as they turned around. Hugh was chasing the wind faeries with his sword.

"Get back here you wind freaks!" Hugh yelled. Yayoi and Slayn looked at each other.

"…Wind freak…" Yayoi said.

"…Um…didn't he just insult himself?" Slayn said.

"…I think so…" Yayoi said with uncertainty.

"…Uh…huh…" Slayn said.

"…Yeah…So anyway…" Yayoi said.

"…Yeah…" Slayn said.

DBF: Well I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter of my first Growlanser fic! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

DBF: Hi! I'm back with another chapter! So happy! I hope y'all like it! I worked really hard to make it the best I can…Of course that's what I do with all my stories! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Slayn: (Standing on a cliff holding a sign that says) DBF DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM GROWLANSER!

Bird: (Flies over Slayn and poops on his head)

Slayn: (Holds up another sign) Damn you DBF!

DBF: hahahahahaha….sweet….hahahahahahaha!

Twisted Fate

Chapter Two

"Raimy thinks this is hopeless…" Raimy said.

"Oh come on Raimy stop being such a downer!" Slayn said.

"No Slayn…actually Raimy does have a point…" Yayoi said.

"Huh…What do you mean?" Slayn asked.

"Well…You are a roaming disaster waiting to happen…" Yayoi said truthfully.

"…Hey! I helped save the world you know!" Slayn said.

"…We all did…" Hugh chimed in.

"…I know…" Slayn said.

"Raimy sees another house…" Raimy said. Yayoi shrugged.

"Why not…I suppose we could try one more…" she said.

"But the last twenty houses we went to said 'No'" Hugh said. "What makes you think that this one is going to be any different?"

Yayoi shrugged again. "No telling…now lets go…" she said. They walked up to a medium sized blue house and up the steps. Slayn stopped in front of the steps. Hugh and Yayoi were already at the door. Yayoi looked back. "Slayn come on!" she said. Slayn shook his head.

"My legs can't move…too much walking…" Slayn complained.

"Oh come on! Stop complaining!" Yayoi said.

"Hugh…carry me!" Slayn ordered. Hugh rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right chief!" he said. "Get your lazy butt over here!"

"…But…" Slayn said.

"Now!" Yayoi and Hugh said at the same time.

"…But…" Slayn continued. Raimy flew up to Slayn's face.

"GRRRR!" she said while making a scary face.

"AHHHH!" Slayn screamed as he ran up the steps. He continued screaming and ran past Yayoi and Hugh. He ran right smack into the door.

"Slayn!" Yayoi said. Hugh shook his head and dragged Slayn around the corner.

"Hugh what are you doing?" Yayoi questioned. Hugh ran up to her.

"I have a plan…" he said.

"Oh?" What is it?" she asked. Hugh whispered in her ear.

"…Uh…huh…right…" Yayoi said.

"…Don't forget to give the signal…" Hugh instructed.

"…But…Slayn…isn't he…knocked out?" Yayoi said.

"Well that may be…but leave it to me!" Hugh said as he went back over to Slayn.

"…Um…why am I suddenly afraid…" Yayoi questioned as she knocked on the door. Raimy flew up to Yayoi and sat on her shoulder. The door slowly opened.

"Huh…um…Can I help you?" the person asked. Yayoi sniffled a bit and put on some fake water works.

"…Yes…sir…um…my friend and I have found a homeless child and were wondering if you'd like to care for him temporarily…" Yayoi said.

"Uh…No…" the man said.

"Please?" Yayoi asked.

"Uh…No…" the man said. Yayoi sighed.

"I'm gonna go get him…as soon as you see his cute little face then you'll WANT to give him a good home! I just know it!" Yayoi said as she went around the corner. The man just rolled his eyes and closed the door. Yayoi's eyes widened at what she saw. "Wha…What the!" she said.

"Huh…" Hugh looked up. "Is it showtime?"

"…What the hell did you do to him!" she asked all panicky.

"You like it?" Hugh asked. Slayn was covered up in mud and dirt to make him look dirty and homeless. Some of his clothing was ripped to make his clothes look all old and tattered. Then Hugh put a pair of glasses on Slayn that had a white background with little black dots drawn on them with a sharpie.

"Hardly! But…Whatever! Just get out there!" Yayoi slightly yelled.

"Okay…Okay…Geez…little miss attitude here aren't we!" Hugh said sarcastically as he dragged Slayn to the front door. He propped him up. "Hey…Where are they?" Hugh questioned looking around.

"Oh rats…they must've gone back inside…Oh well…" Yayoi said. She knocked on the door again. The door opened.

"Sir…Would you reconsider…Please?" Yayoi asked. Hugh's eyes widened.

"…W…WIND LORD!" he said as he dropped Slayn. 'Great I am scarred for life…" Hugh thought at the same time. The wind lord was in a fuzzy pink bathrobe with yellow duckies on them. He wlso had a shower cap on and pink slippers.

"Hugh?" the wind lord questioned.

"YAYOI! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Hugh yelled.

"Um…whoops…I didn't know…" Yayoi said.

"You didn't know my butt…" Hugh said.

"Well I didn't…" Yayoi said.

A FEW UNSUCCESSFUL HOURS LATER...

"As Raimy said before…this is hopeless…" Raimy said. Yayoi sighed.

"…Yes…I'll agree with you there…" she said. Slayn, who was damp from having a bucket of water splashed on him earlier, looked at Yayoi questionable.

"What do you mean…hopeless?" he asked.

"Meaning that you're very well known for burning down and destroying houses!" Yayoi said.

"…What about being a dark lord?" Slayn asked.

"…That too…but still…I think that you're more well known for burning down and destroying houses…" Yayoi finished.

"…But…I'm not a bad person…" Slayn said.

"I didn't say that you were…" Yayoi said.

"Then what do you mean?" Slayn asked. Yayoi sighed.

"Oh…nevermind…" she said. Yayoi studied her surroundings over a bit. That's when she spotted Hugh who was sleeping sitting up against a red brick building. A small smile spread across her face.

"Yayoi, what's going on?" Why do you look like that?" Slayn asked.

"…I have an idea!" Yayoi said.

"Oh boy that's scary!" Raimy said.

"Oh shut up!" Yayoi snapped back.

"Hmph!" Raimy said as she went to go sit on Slayn's shoulder. Yayoi walked up to Hugh and poked him in the head with a stick. Hugh twitched a little bit. Yayoi continued to poke him until finally Hugh reached out a hand and snapped the stick in two.

"…What's the big idea?" he asked rather sleepily.

"Hugh I'd like you to meet your new roommate!" Yayoi said cheerfully.

"…Huh…Roommate? Where?" Hugh asked looking around. He was mostly looking at the ground through cause he was tired.

"Right here!" Yayoi said pointing to Slayn. Hugh looked up. He followed the direction of her arm. When he got to the tip of her finger he saw something familiar from the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head towards the figure. As soon as he saw Slayn his eyes widened.

"No..no..and…HELL NO!" Hugh said as he got up and pointed at Slayn. Slayn sniffled.

"…Wh…what?" Why? Is there something wrong with me? Do I smell? Is it my breath?" Slayn asked while breathing on Hugh.

"Ugh…gross…" Hugh said as he dumped a whole thing of tic tacs into Slayn's mouth.

"Well then…if it isn't my breath…Then what's wrong with me?" Slayn asked.

"Well…You are my best friend and all…but…I have a thing about pyromaniacs…especially when _they're_ living with_ me_!" Hugh said as he stressed two specific words.

"Oh come on Hugh…Show a little compassion!" Yayoi said.

"Compassion my ass! I don't want him living with me! He'll burn down the entire apartment!" Hugh said jumping up and down while pointing at Slayn.

"Hugh…You're not five years old so stop acting like it!" Yayoi said.

"Yeah Hugh…stop acting like a total spaz!" Raimy said.

"I'll give you a spaz!" Hugh said.

"Look Hugh…Slayn _needs_ a place to stay…just for temporary…please!" Yayoi asked.

" **NO**!" Hugh said sternly.

"Please!" Yayoi tried again.

" **NO**!" Hugh repeated.

"Please!" Yayoi asked again but this time with big watery puppy dog eyes.

"…N…n…n…Oh alright! Just stop giving me that darn look!" Hugh said in defeat.

"Yay!" Slayn said as he came up behind Hugh and jumped on his shoulders. Hugh nearly fell over.

"….Why me…." Hugh said as he sighed.

"See Hugh…now don't you feel great!" Yayoi said full of pep.

"…Not really…my back feels like its about to break…" Hugh replied.

"That's great!" Yayoi said. "This is your good deed for the month! Doesn't it just make you feel good inside?"

"…Um…No…" Hugh said.

"That's fantastic!" Yayoi said. Hugh was now rocking back and forth trying to keep his balance.

"So bestest buddy show me to my living quarters!" Slayn said in a funny English accent.

"…Yayoi…Why can't he stay with you?" Hugh complained.

"…Because it just wouldn't be proper!" Yayoi replied.

"Who cares! Just take him!" Hugh said trying to get Slayn off of him.

"No…besides you said that you'd house him!" Yayoi said. Hugh sighed.

"…Well I can see that there is no getting out of this…so…whatever…C'mon Slayn…" Hugh said defeated.

"YAY ROOMIE!" Slayn said as he rocked on Hugh even more.

"AHHH!" Hugh screamed. "Slayn! Stop it!"

"No way! This is too much fun!" Slayn said. "Whoo hoo!"

Yayoi shook her head. "Oh dear…" she said.

"God dammit Slayn!" Hugh said when they fell into a pile of garbage cans.

"Lets do that again!" Slayn said.

'Hmmm…Maybe I could take Hugh up on his offer of taking Slayn in…' Yayoi thought silently. Just then….

CRASH!

"DAMMIT!" Hugh yelled after they crashed again.

"….Sorry…." Slayn said.

"….Then again….maybe not…." Yayoi said.

DBF: Well that does it for this chapter please review!


	3. Chapter 3

DBF: Hey everybody! I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I'm also sorry if it's a bit lacking but please forgive me! Puppy dog eyes Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

TWISTED FATE

CHAPTER THREE 

Hugh, Slayn, and Yayoi stopped outside of Hugh's apartment.

"Okay now.." Hugh said as he opened the door. "Don't touch—"

"OOH! BOUNCY BED!" Slayn said as he jumped up and down on Hugh's bed. "BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY!"

Hugh slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Why me.." he said while shaking his head.

"Because you volunteered too.." Yayoi said.

"I did no such thing!" Hugh said.

"Yes you did.." Yayoi said.

"Did not!" Hugh said.

"Did too!" Yayoi said.

"Will you two please stop it! You're acting like little kids!" Raimy said.

"Hmph.." Hugh said while walking into his apartment. Yayoi followed.

"Hmm..nice place you got here.." Yayoi said.

"Yeah..it really has that 'homey' feeling!" Raimy said.

"..Thanks..I guess.." Hugh said. Slayn appeared before Hugh.

"What now? What now!" Slayn said energetically. Hugh sweatdropped.

"Um..I don't know.." he said.

"Well..I'll just let you two boys be for now.." Yayoi said.

"No!" Hugh said.

"Huh?" Yayoi said. "Why?"

"He's too..Well..HIM! He'll drive me crazy!" Hugh said.

"Well..learn to tame him.." Yayoi said.

"..Tame..him.." Hugh said sounding rather disgusted. "Do you know how wrong that sounded?"

"..So.." Yayoi shrugged. "After all you do know that's not what I meant.."

"Yeah..sorry.." Hugh said.

"Oh no need to apologize.." Yayoi said.

"Whatever..just go then.." Hugh said.

"I'll be back later to see how things are going.." Yayoi said.

"And I'll stay here!" Raimy said. With that Yayoi left.

"So now what? Now what! Now what! Huh! Huh! Huh!" Slayn asked bouncing up and down. Hugh sighed. "Hey! Hey! Can we invite Annette, Victor, Vincent, Orphehus, Michelle, Randolf, Barbara, Zion, and Mr. Shinkledinks over and have a P-A-R-T-Y? Huh! Huh! Huh!" Slayn asked really energetically.

"No!" Hugh said. "..Wait..Who's Mr. Shinkledinks?"

"My imaginary friend!" Slayn said.

"..Riiiight.." Hugh said stepping away from his friend. Slayn was running around the house trying to figure out what to do.

"Ooh! Can we play with this!" Slayn said holding something that looked kind of expensive.

"No!" Hugh said retrieving the object.

"Then what can we do?" Slayn asked. He then noticed a picture of a girl on the table by the couch. "Whose this?"

"None of your bussiness…" Hugh replied.

"Oh come on!" Slayn said. "Who is she?"

"Slayn its rather a touchy subject for me to get into…maybe I'll explain it a little later…maybe…" Hugh said.

"Oh alright…" Slayn said. "Say Hugh…Do you have a toaster?"

"Um…No…" Hugh said.

"Matches?" Slayn asked.

"No…" Hugh replied.

"Grill?"

"No?"

"Anything that can start a fire?"

"Get out of my house…" Hugh said.

"But…" Slayn said.

"Let's go do something outside…" Hugh suggested.

"Oh alright…" Slayn said. So they both went outside. "Ooh! A fire hydrant!" Slayn ran up to it and kicked it as hard as he could. "Oww!" He said hopping up and down. Hugh just shook his head. Slayn tried lifting it. It wasn't exactly working to his advantage…so he just gave up. Just then they heard a voice coming towards them.

"Hey guys!"

"Huh?" Hugh said. He looked towards the voice. 'Oh great…it's Annette…' he thought silently. Annette slowed down as she got closer to them.

"Hey guys! What cha doin'?" she asked.

"Staring at the ugliest thing ever!" Slayn said.

"Why Slayn! You shouldn't talk that way about Hugh! You'll hurt his feelings!" Annette said.

"…Actually…I was saying that about you…" Slayn said.

"Uh…Wha…Why I never!" Annette said as she stormed away.

"Hey Annette where are ya going! I was just getting warmed up!" Slayn said. "Oh well…Hey let's go see what Viktor is up to!"

"Um…Whatever…" Hugh said. So they walked over to Viktor's lab and entered.

TEN MINTUES LATER:

"Get back here you little rats!" Viktor screamed while chasing Hugh and Slayn with a broom.

"Why? What did we do old man?" Slayn asked while running.

"You make half of lab go Kaboom!" Viktor said with anger.

"You're a scientist…fix it…" Hugh said.

"Why you little!" Viktor ran towards Hugh. He swung the broom. Hugh kept on dodging.

"Haha! You'll never be able to catch me!" Hugh said as he picked up his pace. "Haha! Aim at this old man!" Hugh said hitting his butt a few times.

"Why you!" Viktor said.

Slayn threw a chicken at Viktor's head.

"Hey! What about me?" Slayn said.

"SLAYN!" Viktor said.

"Yes?" Slayn said.

"Oh whatever…I just go back to lab and forget whole thing…but you guys stay out!" Viktor said slamming the door to his lab. Suddenly Hugh and Slayn heard something crash.

"That didn't sound too good…" Slayn said. Hugh agreed. They got out of there before they got into anymore trouble.

DBF: Sorry if that was a little short…I hope it wasn't bad or anything…I promise the next chapter will be loads better! Well please review!


End file.
